Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragt mich ruhig alles was ihr wollt ich werds beantworten Bild:Boba Fett Pose.jpg So Ihr wollt also Kritik oder Vandalismus an mir verüben? Lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Mein EE-3 ist geladen und mein Zeigefinger juckt. Aber wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen an mich habt, seit euch sicher, euch wird nichts geschehen. Top 80 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 80 Der verschollene Planet Hallo Boba! Freut mich, dass du den Artikel Der verschollene Planet überarbeiten willst. Aber was willst du denn da noch überarbeiten? Rein aus Interesse :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:15, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hab ein wenig an Republic Commando (Spiel) gebastelt, wenn ich Zeit habe mach ich ein paar Missionen. Noch ne frage: wie Archiviert man? Ret Cody 20:59, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) @Ani: wollt ein paar Kleinigkeiten hinzufügen, wenn du der Meinung bist, da ist schon alles drin, kann ichs auch lassen. @Bly: Mach die Vorlage hier rein und dann in das Archiv die Vorlage . Dann must du nur noch die Diskussion kopieren und ins Archiv einfügen. Wenn du das gemacht hast, kannst du die Diskus in deiner Diskuseite löschen. Boba 13:29, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :@Boba: Nö, nö! Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten. Habe dich nur mal rein aus Interesse gefragt. Bin mal gespannt auf deine Überarbeitung :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:40, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar Ani ;) Boba 13:42, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba! die E-mail ist abgeschickt worden. die Antwort bitte als Mail an mich schicken. Ret Bao-Dur 15:17, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vandalen Danke, dass du meine setie gleich wiederhergestellt hast. Diese verdammten Vandalen! Weist du ob ein Admin on ist, der die gleich beseitigt? --Anakin 13:45, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ben war Vorhin in ICQ, da hab ichs im gesagt, aber ich glaub, der hat das nicht mitgekriegt, weil der ist grad off gegangen. Kein problem wegen deiner Benutzerseite, man sollte so ne Vorlage wie nen LA haben, nur um IPs oder Vandalenaccounts zu sperren. Hoffe die machen nicht noch mehr, aber wir sind ja ein gutes Team, wir werden die schon bekämpft kriegen. Boba 13:48, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bao-Dur Was meinst du mit dem Archiv? Wen du meinst das du mir ein Archiv einrichtest, dann ist das positiv. Hast du die E-Mail bekommen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:14, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Fett! Nach Möglichkeit heute noch. Soll ich dir die neusten Versionen immer schicken? Ret Bao-Dur 17:34, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Wann schickst du mir die E-Mail? Ret Bao-Dur 20:27, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry viel zu tun Vandalen bekämpfen Schule lernen versuchs heute abend zu machen, kann dir aber nichts versprechen. Hoffe du verstehs das Gruß Boba 20:30, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na klar versthehe ich das. Wann schickst du die E-Mail? Wie hast du das gefunden? Ret Bao-Dur 16:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Uff ich fands ganz gut. Aber mehr erfährst du in der E-Mail. Gruß Boba 16:42, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy boba! Ich hab leider noch keine E-Mail bekommen. Wann soll die ankommenß Was soll das Uff? Ret Bao-Dur 18:18, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST)